Sweet Nothings
by Takigawa Aki
Summary: After Hibari cheats on his blonde lover, Dino shows a whole new side of himself that both attracts and scares the prefect. D18. Whip use, erotic asphyxiation.


Hallo! First published story~ Woo, yay! Took long enough to get one done I wasn't too embarrassed over. Wrote this for the KHR kink meme on LJ. 3

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, hard talk, bondage, erotic asphyxiation. Don't like, don't read.**

**There'd be a lot more yaoi if Kateikyoushi were mine.**

**Soundtrack: **Audience of One by **Rise Against**

**Sweet Nothings**

"Am I not good enough?" Despite the desperate undertone of his words, his eyes flashed angrily and there was the obvious warning of violence in the tone of his voice. Dino grabbed his lover by the chin, forcing him to look up at the blonde, and leaned in so they were nose-to-nose. "Do you _want_ to make a fool out of me? Was that your aim all along or are you just such a slut you couldn't help it?"

Hibari's eyes burned angrily, his fury at the accusations deepening with every word. Indignation made him tense up his shoulders and stare rebelliously up at the boss. "You're right," he hissed, "you're just not enough for me."

For a moment he thought Dino was going to back off at that, beating a hasty retreat to go and lick his wounds. He was shocked to find a familiar leather item against his chest. Then the pain started. He grunted in surprise and looked down to find a long slash in his shirt. The skin beneath was already reddening and a drop of blood welled up. Taken aback at the sudden attack, Hibari looked up into the stony expression of his lover as Dino grabbed his wrists, taking advantage of his surprise to tie them tightly enough that the tips of Hibari's fingers tingled with the cut-off circulation. Despite himself he gulped, suddenly unsure what to expect.

"Then I'll make sure you can never be satisfied by anyone else," Dino growled dangerously, sienna eyes narrowed in what would have been under any other circumstance. His breath touched the prefect's ear, drawing a shiver from his spine. "Do you hear me, Kyouya? You're _mine._"

Had he ever expected that the don had the potential to be like this, Hibari might have cheated earlier. As it was, he'd only wanted to make Dino jealous, make him think about how he took Hibari's loyalty for granted when he had to go off for months on end on "mafia business." He'd never suspected that Dino would react so _violently._ And to be honest, it made him happy. Not only did he know Dino cared (though Hibari would never admit it meaning anything to him aloud) but this side of the don sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. This was what he wanted. If Hibari was going to be dominated, then it ought to be by someone who _could_ dominate him—and who was willing to do so, by force if needed. The rush of danger that went with being overpowered was addictive. Anything else, the gentle touches Dino usually administered, felt like play.

Before he realized what was going on the blonde had wrenched open his shirt, ignoring the tiny popping sounds made as buttons went flying. On another day he might have attributed it to clumsiness; now he thought it was anger that made him so rough. The hungry look in the Italian's eyes made Hibari bite back a hum of approval. His wrists were held over his head, trapped in the whip that Dino held tightly in one hand, and he was pushed backward so he had to step or fall. It only took a moment to realize he was being guided none too gently to his bedroom. There were no sweet nothings whispered in his ear or gentle touches, not a single brush of their lips before he was thrown roughly back onto the bed.

His sight went hazy for a moment at a sharp pain in his neck, right over his jugular. A gasp of pain turned into a moan as the sensation deepened. Vaguely he realized he'd been bitten, nearly hard enough to bleed, that the skin was being sucked until the mark wouldn't go away for a week. Usually when he bit, Dino would lick the growing bruise as if to make it feel better. This time he didn't, leaving the savaged skin uncomforted.

"Does this make you hot?" Dino demanded, his voice low and close to Hibari's ear. "Is this what you were after all along, Kyouya? No love, no affection, no caring; just _dirty sex?"_ The boy's breath hitched at his tone. "Then I'll give it to you, Kyouya. You won't ever want another man, even if it means I can never touch you gently again."

"Stop talking," Hibari growled suddenly. "You're wasting time."

The blonde paused for a moment before a coldness came into his eyes that made his captive shiver, suddenly unsure if it was anticipation or concern that made his heart race at Dino's expression. Without breaking their eye contact, brown meeting grey in a challenge, he reached over to the nightstand to slide open the top drawer. He didn't bother to look as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Of course he'd know where they were, Hibari thought with a little frown. They'd used them often enough, but always in play.

Warmth rushed back into his hands along with a painful tingling as the whip was loosened just enough for Dino to slam the handcuffs onto Hibari's wrists, fastening him to the headboard of the bed a little too tightly to be comfortable. Vaguely he wondered if Dino had done this before. What kind of torture did the Cavallone family use on spies and enemies? It was quickly driven from his mind, though, as the whip was placed around his neck.

He gasped, eyes widening in shock as it was drawn tight like a collar. "Inhale," Dino ordered sharply. "Get one deep breath." Hibari followed the instruction and before he could exhale the whip was drawn tighter. For a moment it was only uncomfortable, not quite painful; then there was one last jerk on the leather and he realized he couldn't breathe. Panic shot through his mind as Dino held the whip tightly, giving no slack to let him breathe, in one hand while his other efficiently removed Hibari's belt. Then he ripped off his pants in one quick movement, pushing them down to his knees, along with his boxers. He struggled for breath but couldn't force it past the constriction. Adrenaline flooded his body, every nerve suddenly on alert, and the cold air of the room seemed colder. In the back of his mind he felt his nipples harden though they hadn't been touched.

A sharp pain made him look down through narrowing vision to see that Dino gave a harsh tug to one of the nubs with his teeth. Hibari's moan was strangled, halfway between pleasure and pleading, but garnered no mercy. The whip lash across his chest throbbed painfully. Without warning the don had flipped him onto his stomach and raised his hips so he was on his knees. Panic deepened when he didn't let go of the whip. Was that what he'd meant when he said he wouldn't let anyone else satisfy Hibari? That he would kill him tonight, while he fucked him? He realized with a shock that he was scared. He was afraid of the don's anger and what it was making him do now. But the thoughts lost their coherency too quickly, driven to splinters by the lack of air, leaving only the feeling of danger and wildly racing heartbeat.

He was vaguely aware of a warmth inside of him that meant Dino was using lube. His fingers scissored, stretching him roughly, without any of the prelude or teasing of usual. Still he knew he wasn't ready, was waiting for Dino to replace his fingers into the hole that now burned hotly with the gel he'd put there. It didn't feel like lube, he noted in the back of his mind. Lube was cold. This felt so warm, so stimulating; it made him give a raspy groan of lust despite his fear. His hips tensed at the odd sensation of such hunger. Some kind of aphrodisiac? As soon as the thought came it was blown away by the abruptness of being filled, the sharp pain and the spike of pleasure of it. Coherent thought left him entirely; the oxygen-deprived simplicity of his mind was overwhelmed with the feeling of the warm thrust, of Dino buried to the hilt inside of him, the friction as he pulled out and the heat and pain of when he slammed back in. He could feel the endorphins flooding his brain with pleasure and the heat of his arousal though his cock hadn't been touched. His cry was alien to his ears, restricted and cut off by the whip at his throat.

It wasn't very long before Dino's thrusts became even faster, each time he pulled out seeming to suck his pleasure down towards his pelvis. The closer it got, the hotter it became until he knew he couldn't hold it anymore, pulsing so violently in him. With a strangled groan he came, the heat rushing down his cock to spray onto the sheets. His hips bucked and drew the don to his climax as well, filling Hibari with wet warmth that overflowed and trailed a sticky line down his thighs. He tried to open his eyes to find that his vision was black, and his consciousness was rapidly sinking away; he grasped at it wildly but couldn't seem to touch it, to draw it back.

Then he realized the whip was gone and Dino was massaging his neck. "Breathe," he instructed quickly. "Breathe, Kyouya." It took several panicked tries but finally his lungs filled with air, ravaging his burning throat and driving him back into wakefulness. "I know you can handle more than that."

He lifted a hand to his throat and flinched at the excruciatingly sore strip of skin that wrapped around his neck several times, the mark of the whip that had since been removed. His throat would be one big bruise later, he thought vaguely as he stared up at Dino. Had he considered killing him? Or had it all been his plan, the stimulation of being strangled? He couldn't read the don's face, which was odd. It was closed off, cold enough to make him shiver again.

Abruptly the blonde rose to his feet, buttoning his trousers. He hadn't removed any of his clothes earlier, had done the deed fully dressed. Only Hibari had been vulnerable in his nudity. The prefect's brows furrowed tiredly at the realization. Dino always took off his clothes; he said he loved the brush of their skin, like electricity.

Without a word the don turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. At that Hibari's eyes widened. To leave right after sex was unheard of. His ravaged body hurt too much to follow him, though; his limbs felt as limp as overcooked noodles. Breathing was still a struggle, and a painful one at that. He heard the door of his apartment close hard as well and a cold hand grabbed his spine.

Oh, God, he thought, what have I done?


End file.
